The various embodiments and aspects described herein relate to a trunk for a bed of a truck.
Trucks are typically used to haul material in its bed area from one location to another. However, truck beds have become accessorized so that the truck bed can be used for a variety of uses and more than merely hauling material. By way of example and not limitation, truck beds can be retrofitted with toolboxes, tonneau covers, shells and other accessories that bring additional functionality to truck beds. Unfortunately, these solutions are fixed in that once installed, the user typically does not remove these accessories. Also, if the user needed to remove these accessories from the truck bed, an extended period of time and great strength would be required in order to reconfigure the truck bed between different accessories.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved accessory for bringing additional functionality to a truck bed.